An autonomous wellbore tool may be utilized to perform one or more downhole operations within a wellbore conduit that may be defined by a wellbore tubular and/or that may extend within a subterranean formation. Generally, the autonomous wellbore tool is pre-programmed within a surface region, such as by direct, or physical, attachment to a programming device, such as a computer. Subsequently, the autonomous wellbore tool may be released into the wellbore conduit and may be conveyed autonomously therein. A built-in controller, which forms a portion of the autonomous wellbore tool, may retain program information from the pre-programming process and may utilize this program information to control the operation of the autonomous wellbore tool. This may include controlling actuation of the autonomous wellbore tool when one or more actuation criteria are met.
With traditional autonomous wellbore tools, an operator cannot modify and/or change programming once the autonomous wellbore tool has been released within the wellbore conduit. In addition, the operator also may not receive any form of direct communication to indicate that the autonomous wellbore tool has executed the downhole operation. Thus, there exists a need for discrete wellbore devices that are configured to communicate wirelessly, for hydrocarbon wells including a wireless communication network and the discrete wellbore devices, and for systems and methods including the same.